Crimson Depression
by OxVanillaPeachesxO
Summary: He still cherished her, still cared for her. She loathed him, wished for his painful end. Because now that he was taken, he couldn't see that she was slowly driving the long highway to insanity.


**Me: Because Hinata is like THE best kunoichi on Naruto (ya know, besides Tsunade) I'm writing a little one-shot about her. ^^ Besides, I need to write a little angst right now...I'm much too hopped up on...uh, stuff. ._.**

**

* * *

**

She let the cold water pound against her, soaking her thoroughly. But it didn't catch her attention. She was wondering about her life, wondering how it had turned out to be nothing put a pitiful little fairy tale.

A cruel little lie.

She watched as her fingertips began to turn blue. Blue like his eyes, blue like her skin. Her swollen lips were numb, as if a thick shell were surrounding them, preventing any feeling from coming into contact. The same shell that was around her brain, keeping all emotions away. There was no need for emotions anymore; all they brought was suffering, endless days of torture and pain.

But no more.

Because he was gone. He was no longer apart of her tiny fairy tale life. Perhaps one day he could see how much agony he had put her through, perhaps one day he could see how much he was being used. She could see it. She could feel it.

But he was oblivious to it all.

She had begun to think that it wasn't love that brought her closer to him. It was only desperation. He was the only one who truly cared about her feelings.

Or so it seemed.

How could he care about her feelings, if he had set them on fire and watched them burn, withering away into nothing? He never knew how much devotion she felt towards him, but now that devotion was nothing more than a dream.

Because she couldn't have him.

It was cruel, the way they walked around the village like the best damn couple you've ever met before. They shared passionate kisses in front of everyone, not bothering to think how many hearts would be torn in half. They were selfish, but they were still loved.

It was cruel, the way he still talked to her, still cherished her, and she realized it was all just a game. To him, it was fun watching all the women who clawed for his affection crumble down, their eyes become desolate wastelands of depression.

Like hers.

Only she wasn't depressed. She was stoic, cold, and downright empty. There had once been a determined light gleaming in her eyes, but now it was dying, dead, gone. What was the point of having worthless breakdowns in the middle of the night, all because he had shattered her world?

No one ever thought about it.

Everyday, the words used to describe her were always the same. Weak. Pathetic. Useless. Of course, she was still the one person you could go to and tell a secret, and you had the feeling that she wouldn't tell a soul, living or dead.

But it was a false sense of security.

She would harbor these feelings of anguish and rage, often releasing them at enemies, sometimes even at her own family. They didn't understand why their little angel had turned into a sadistic, bloodthirsty devil. They were afraid.

Afraid for their lives, afraid for the lives of others, afraid for her life.

But she didn't see that. Nor did she care about it. All because he was spoken for, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. Loving, happy, not a care in the world. But didn't he see that this was all a phase?

It would be over as soon as he came back.

That was the thing. He would never come back. Coming back meant new love would be sparked, and more emotions would be released. She knew why he couldn't come back, because she couldn't come back, either.

At least, not until he was dead.

But there was nothing to be done about the situation, and the downpour kept on coming, bouncing painfully off of her bruised shoulders. They walked by, and he flashed his regular foxy grin at her. All she did was send an empty stare his way, wordlessly explaining that his presence was no longer wanted.

He was crushed, and kept walking, dragging her behind him. She watched as they turned the corner and disappeared from sight, gone forever.

She never noticed the crimson streaks on her cheeks, never noticed the clear ones on his.

Because she had slipped into the shadows, and would not come to light.

* * *

**Me: Whew, that was a bit depressing. And yes, if you wish to know, this means that Naruto had finally gotten his lifelong dream of dating Sakura, and little did he know that it was killing Hinata from the inside out. -.- Mofo, isn't he...Anywho, R&R!!**

**-Peachuz xP**


End file.
